Davy Jones
Davy Jones is the primary antagonist of the latter half of Disney's ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''franchise. A human captain turned into a cephalopod pirate, Jones is a tragic villain with immense experience and fencing finesse. Jones is a secondary player in both the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Defeating Goro in Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung asks Davy Jones to participate in the next Mortal Kombat tournament, only for Jones to refuse the offer. Enraged, Tsung makes a deal with Jones: should Jones defeat the current Mortal Kombat champion, Goro, he may leave in peace. Otherwise, he forfeits his life. Jones agrees to the terms and faces down Goro. Goro lands the first blow, slamming Jones through the floor. But Jones's advantage of having a weapon proves Goro's downfall. Jones stabs Goro and forces him off the edge of a cliff. As per the agreement, Tsung leaves Jones alone. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War DVW Backstory A legend in his own time, Davy Jones bested the seas countless times. Taming several spirits of water, krakens and sea dragons, he was a man to behold in awe. But even with this status, Jones was a kind and gentle man. A man that respected his crew and treated them well. Strangers were also treated as equals for Jones believed everyone was equal to another and that no man was different. Time however would change this drastically. Jones was a privateer in the service of the old kingdom that was ruled by Cora. Queen Cora only valued power and thus saw Jones as a great piece of the giant chessboard. Using the privateer countless times and sending him on the most dangerous missions, Davy didn't object for a while. That is until he found something else in his life. Love claimed his heart for the gypsy Tia Dalma. Davy grew to love her and she loved him in return. The two were meant for each other. Something Cora didn't allow to happen. On a evening when Jones was summoned for a mission briefing, he was going to resign from privateer and live a peaceful life with Tia. Fate played a different part. For as Jones told this to the queen, she accepted it...only to pull his heart out and put it into a box. The box that became the Dead Man's Chest. With that act, Davy's destiny was chained to murder and destruction. Now enslaved by the queen, Davy carried out even more horrible tasks. Unable to die, Cora forced him into more attrocities and to become even her plaything. Davy still held onto his fleeting feelings for Tia Dalma, but they were vanishing quickly by the day. Only anger and the thirst for revenge clouded the hole where once his heart was. That revenge came soon enough for a few years later, a combined army of Britain, French and Telmarine soldiers invaded the kingdom. With the main armies sent away, Jones and his crew plundered the palace and stole the chest from the queen. Free from enslavement, Jones set home only to find his love gone. Tales say she had given up on waiting. Given up on hope like she had done years ago. Davy fell into depression as anger and hate once more flooded into his mind. He vowed to himself and his crew that they would sail until he would be reunited with his one true love. This vow the crew took with heart as they set sail again, though not before Davy buried the chest under the ground of what once could have been his home. As such, they sailed. Even as the crew fell ill they sailed. Even when one of them pleaded for shore, they sailed. Jones had grown into a hateful being, and when his crew talked about mutiny, Jones made a terrible decision. Diving into one of the forbidden books written by Morgana le Fay, he enchanted himself, his crew and his ship into horrible creatures of the sea. With no more option and no possible ways of mutiny, the crew stood loyal more than ever to their captain. In the passing years, many of royal blood have tried to bind Davy Jones to their bidding, but all of them met the same fate: skewed to the heart by his sword and assimilated to his crew. Only when the shrewd Cutler Beckett delved into the legend of Jones did he find what could control him... and eventually kill him. He did not participate in the first Disney Villains War, but fought a brief battle against the Red Queen's army alongside his crew, during which he killed her right-hand man, Illosovic Stayne. Disney Villains War 2 He was eventually slain by Queen Narissa in the second DVW during her brief stay in the live-action realm. Disney Villains War 3 Jones was eventually resurrected in the Third War by Hades along with Syndrome and Mother Gothel to punish Xemnas for his failure to retrieve certain artifacts from the Mad Doctor's laboratory. Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Underwater Category:Live-action villains Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scottish Accented Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vs Queen Narissa